I Love You
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: Japan finally decides, after years of separation, return to China's house to visit Taiwan and tell her how he feels. However, China is not happy to see him. Rated T for some kissing. This story is complete fluff where Japan's dog plays a huge part. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random little fluffy one-shot for my new favorite pairing! Enjoy!**

Japan looked out his window, his eyes trained on a blooming cherry tree. He could feel his dog Pochi scratching at his leg, begging to be pet. Japan ignored him for the moment as his thoughts drifted to a certain Taiwanese girl.

In his minds eye he could see her, her pretty brown hair and eyes that seemed to sparkle. He hadn't seen her since he had left China's house all those years ago. He had never thought he would ever miss her.

Pochi barked, jerking him out of his thoughts. The dog seemed to be glaring at him, angry with being ignored.

Japan sighed and lifted the animal into his arms. "Sorry Pochi, I just got distracted."

Pochi gave him a knowing look and wiggled in his arms. Japan tightened his grip, and kept talking.

"It's been years, I doubt she even remembers me. And even if she did, she probably hates me for what I did to China-san. I never thought…"

Pochi barked before jumping out of Japan's arms, startling him.

"Pochi? Where are you going?" he called after the dog as he raced down the hallway, following his pet.

"Pochi, what are you doing in here?" he said as his dog jumped onto his bed and grabbed something off the nightstand with his mouth. Pochi leapt down and ran up to his master, dropping what appeared to be a cell phone at his feet.

"You want me to call her?" Pochi barked and wagged his tail happily. Japan picked the phone up off the floor, wiping the slobber off with the sleeve of his kimono. "I'm not sure this is a good idea. I don't even know what I would even say to her."

The dog whined and nudged him, telling him to just do it. The island nation shook his head, "No, I don't think-" He was cut off by the growl that emitted from Pochi.

"All right I get it," Japan began flipping through his contacts for the number Hong Kong had given him, "I'll call her. Satisfied?"

The dog bobbed his head and sauntered out of the room.

Japan shook his head at his dog's behavior. Was his longing to make things right with Mei really that obvious? (He refused to call it love, as he was in denial) Japan took a deep breath and hit the call button. His heart pounded in his chest as it rang and he thought franticly of what he could say to her.

"Hello?" At the sound of her voice all of his fears melted away like water.

"Mei-chan, its me, Kiku." For a moment she didn't say a word, and Japan wondered if she had hung up.

"Oh my goodness KIKU! Its been forever! How are you?"

Relieved, Japan felt himself smile. "I'm doing well, thank you. How are you?"

"Hiding in my room trying to avoid Hong Kong, but otherwise fine."

Japan thought he heard some anger in her voice when she mentioned Hong Kong.

"Why are you hiding from Hong Kong?"

"He won't leave me alone. I think he has some kind of crush on me or something."

Japan felt something rise up in his chest at her words. Jealously? Anger? He couldn't tell, but he suddenly was feeling very negative towards the firework loving teen.

Taiwan's voice came in through the phone, breaking through his confused thoughts.

"So anyways, why did you call me? You never answer China's calls, and I thought you wanted nothing more to do with us."

Japan sighed. "I never meant to ignore you Mei-chan, but I thought you might be angry with me for the way I've been acting towards China."

"I could never be angry towards you Japan," she said softly.

Japan wasn't expecting that, "Well I was wondering if I could come visit you. It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"Of course you can! I've been wanting to see you for a long time, but China kept interfering."

"He has?"

"Yeah, I think he's still upset with you. How's this weekend sound? China and Hong Kong are going to be out of town for a couple of days."

"That sounds fine," Japan felt bad, going behind China's back like this and he knew that he got caught China wasn't going to show him any mercy. Still, his desire to see Taiwan face to face overpowered his guilt.

He finished his conversation and hung up, a little reluctantly.

He wandered out to the living room, to find Pochi staring up at him, a smirk somehow appearing on his face. Japan laughed and picked up the dog, much to Pochi's pleasure.

"Thank you, Pochi" he said.

***Time Skip!***

Japan entered China's house for the first time in years, led down to his former room by the girl in front of him. They hadn't said a word yet, there had been no need to. The smiles on their faces had said it all.

After dinner, the two sat outside in China's Zodiac garden, staring up at the full moon. Taiwan broke the silence.

"Why did you want to come here?"

"I missed you," he said honestly.

"Why?"

"Why what, Mei-chan?" Taiwan blushed and Japan felt his heart soar.

"Well, it's just… you've never expressed a desire to before." She stared at her hands as her ears turned red.

Japan smiled and kissed her on the cheek, surprising her. She gasped and turned to him. "Kiku-"

"Don't talk," he said, and before he could lose his nerve, pressed his lips to hers.

Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries. She hesitated before kissing him back. It was a gentle kiss, and Japan could have stayed like that forever if they hadn't been interrupted.

"What's going on~aru?"

Taiwan and Japan pulled apart at the sound of China's angry voice.

"China! What are you doing back so early?"

"Plane flight got cancelled," he glared at his sister for a moment, silencing her frantic talking before turning his angry gaze back to Japan.

"And, what exactly are you doing here?" China said. Hong Kong peeked over his brother's shoulder, curious as to what was going on.

"Yao-san, let me explain."

"Why should I? I've been trying to talk to you for years, you've completely ignore us, wanted nothing to do with us, and here I find you kissing my sister while I'm gone?" China's voice had steadily risen throughout his rant, and Japan winced

. "I didn't mean-"

"Mean what Kiku?"

"Nii-san stop it," Taiwan begged, "He just wanted to see me, okay?"

Japan nodded, hoping that China would calm down enough to be rational. China narrowed his eyes at Japan, and he suddenly wished he had some kind of weapon. This was going to be ugly

. China raised his fist to strike him, his wok materializing in his other hand. Japan closed his eyes, bracing himself, when Taiwan leapt in front of him.

China managed to stop his fist an inch from where his sister stood, her arms outstretched in front to Japan.

"Move Mei," he growled.

"No," she said, "I won't"

China wasn't used to being disobeyed and tried to shove her to the side. Taiwan, however, held her ground.

"Mei-chan you don't have to do this," Japan said, "He has every right to be angry with me."

"Why are defending him~aru!"

China demanded to know. "Because I love him!" Her words shocked China into silence. He lowered his offensive stance and gave Japan a hard look.

"I see. And does he return your feelings?" Taiwan turned to look at him, and he see the fear in her eyes. Standing up to China had been hard for her, Japan realized.

"Hai. I've loved her for a long time," as he spoke the words, he realized they were the truth.

"Then I guess there's nothing I can do~aru," China said, however there was bitterness in his voice, "You're free to stay." He stormed back into the house, dragging Hong Kong with him. Hong Kong sent a glare Japan's way before closing the door behind them.

Taiwan threw her arms around Japan and burst into tears.

"I really thought he was going to hurt you!"

Japan held her close, rubbing her back as she calmed down. They remained that way for a while, before Taiwan pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Hey,Kiku? Did you really mean all of that?"

"You mean when I said I loved you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Hai. I can only hope you meant it when you said that you loved me."

"Of course I did, I would never lie about something like that," she smiled.

Japan reached out and stroked her cheek. She took his hand into hers and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I love you," she said.

He leaned down and kissed her. "And I you."

**I loved writing Pochi and angry China. Anyways: Read and Review pro favor?**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
